Evil Tenticals
by SoulchilD86
Summary: this is the better version


-Evil Tentcals-

Zell Dincht X Christie Monteir 8

-----------------------------------------------

By SoulchilD.

-----------------------------------------------

There was a Brazilan Lady sitting in the cafataria of BalamB Garden.

Christie Monteiro was waiting for her friends to show up after class.

It was not like they disided to see eachother in the cafataria but it was the obvisous place to be right now.

Christie sighed as she looked at the remaining hotdog still left on her plate, it didn't looked that yummie anymore as it did a minute ago. The girl hated it to eat alone. It always seemed to spoile her appetite. So she popped open her can of orange soda.

To give herself a pose she took her eyes down and gave her schedule a second look.

Seemed like her next class was a Outdoor Training with her instructor. The one who had to help her prepare for the main exam comming end this year.

Christie felt akward, she and her instructor had met the day before. And since then it was hard to get him out of her mind.

Zell Dincht was a person that could not be placed in the catagorie average.

Yesterday it was her first day of class. She had to meet up with him in the east forrest of the BalamB Plains. And because everything was new, and the way through the forrest was a little hard to find for the first time, she actully showed up ten minutes too late.

Her instructor haddend noticed his student the first time when she arrived.

He was bussy shadow boxing on a open spot between thick trees.

Christie's heart missed a beat when she first layed her eyes on him. Zell had such a great body. Build to perfection. Hard muscles all over, tidening and flexing at every move the Martial Artist made. A sigh escaped from the girl's lunges as she continued to watch that body moving, with such power and perfectness it was gracefull.

He probably heard someone moving behind him, so he'd turned around and Christie finally got a chance to see his face.

She was instantly dumbfoded, Zell had the most angelic face she'd ever seen.

His percing ice-blue eyes forced her to keep her's chocolate ones on him.

Zell had a look in his eyes that was downright straight, honnest, thrust worthy.

Golden hair like a crown. And a facial tatoo.

Although Zell's eyes looked so innocent, that tatoo made him look extremly exotic, and she loved it.

Zell wasn't only extremly hansom, he was also very nice.

He'd been listening with both ears as she told him the reason why she disided to try and become a SeeD, and somewhat almost the half of her lifestory, because he insisted it he wanted to hear.

And he'd been incouraging her -Well more challenging her in a nice teasing way- to show her some of her capoeira moves, after class was over and there was still some time left on schedule.

She laughed as he tried a Handstand or the Leg Whip, and fell flat on his back. It appeard he needed a little more practice, but there was clearly a talent for capoeira noticeble.

The most difficult part was when Zell placed his hands on her shoulders and waist, as he wanted to put her into the wright stand for a Burning Rave.

His strong hands and steady fingers sended waves of fire through out her whole body.

Christie knew it was wrong to think about her instructor like this but it was unavoible.

Zell was just in one word 'Hot'

She smiled to herself as she thought back to the words she'd spoken three days ago when, she and the rest of her friends had there first schoolday, and Xiaoyu couldn't stop talking about Jin.

Then the raven-haired girl asked her if she haddend spotted someone nice.

-"Even if there would be someone in this whole Garden who is even lookworthy I won't be giving him any eye 'cause I will be to bussy trying to pass for this year."-

all the other girls had giving her smothering look.

-"Yeah for real"-

And not even three days later she already developed a crush, not just a normal crush but one on her instructor.

Christie sighed deep and rememberd Julia's saying.

-"All that falling in love stuff just hormonalic. That's normal for teenagers our age, it will pass though, so don't get your hopes up to much Xiao, mabye tomorrow you won't feel anything anymore."-

I sure hope your wright. Christie sighed ones more.

She gave another glance to the clock, still 10 minutes to go.

Time would be ticking by faster if there was someone to spent it with.

Christie still sat in her chair, staring at her schedule, secretly thinking about the instructor who made her heart beat faster.

As she took another sip from her drink, a famileur blond feature came through the cafataria doors in a hurry.

Zell...

Her instructor was probaly also getting ready for his next class.

Christie focussed her gaze on his lips so she could read them.

"Huff...pufff..d-do you have any hotdogs left."

The cafetaria lady shoke her head.

"Sorry were all sold out"

Zell's angelic face fell into disapointment.

"Ah well I'll take just a coke then."

The blond took a sip from his can and noticed his student.

Christie stardeld as she saw that her stare was finally been retord.

A blush spreaded accross her cheeks as Zell walked up to her.

"Hey." He greeted with a sweet smile.

"Hey."Christie greeted back with a somewhat shy tone.

Zell pointed one of the chairs oppeside the girl.

"Are these takin'?"

Christie shoke her head.

"Good, mind if I sit with ya?"

"No instructor Dincht."

Zell frowned his golden brows, as he sat down.

"Ahh..ya don't have ta call me like that. Just call me Zell allright, just don't do it when the headmaster's around ok."

Christie smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Uh..."

Zell's eyes wanderd off to the remaining hotdog still on Christie's plate.

A soft laughter slipped passed the girl's lips. And she shuffed the plate towards her instructor.

"Here you go."

Zell looked up, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Ya sure?"

Christie nodded and watched as Zell took the dog down within two bites, she was not sure enough if he even chewed. But it was sure fun to watch.

Zell downed the thing and burped.

"burp...sorry."

"Ha you have a healthy appetite."

Zell blushed slightly.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"So..am"

The blond rubbed the back of his neck while thinking to himself.

"What are you doing here all by ya'self?"

The Brazilian shrugged her shoulders in a silent I dunno.

"Oh."

Zell extended a hand to Christie's schedule and watched over the edge of the paper.

"I believe you have to meet up with your instructor huh?"

Christie gave a smile.

"Yeah I know I have to hurry up I don't want to be late like last time, I have to meet him at the trainig center so I better be going"

Zell used one finger to scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah maybe ya should but I just heard that you should meet your instructor in the east forest of BalamB." Zell gave her a wink and Christie smiled back shyly.

"Come on lets go" Zell said.

And Christie followed her instructor out of the cafetaria and into the east forest of BalamB.

–—˜™

When the two enterd the forest and found therselfs a clearing Zell placed his hands on Christie's shoulders. And again Christie felt that rush that made her cheeks reddering.

"Let's work on reflecxes huh"

Christie nodded in agreement.

Just about when Zell was to fling a Punch Bunch at her and stop just about two inches from her face to test her reflexes they heard a roar from the deep of the forest. Zell didn't reconized the sound as an T-rexaur.

"Christie I want you to stay here" the blonde orderd his student "And I will go see what that was" Christie nodded.

Zell casted both Protect and Shell on his student for her saftyness and left off.

Just when Zell's featur had disapeard into the shadows of the big trunked trees. A big root came swirling behind Christie. It moved like a snake soundless over the ground to the girl who was still staring nervously at the passage Zell had taken.

Only to late Christie noticed the root that had sneaked up to her. It grabed her by her leg. The girl fell sluming on the moss packed ground. And was imediatly draged up, upside down. One other root came and clenched itself around her waist pulling her upwards. Christie found herself swaying above the ground and just when she had recoverd herself from the way her eyes were still spinning from the speed she was triped over, she saw that it were no roots it were tentacles!

With all she was worth she tried to wriggle herself loose from there grip, but it was useless. Already three other tentacles were joint and held her by her other leg and arms. The tentacls around her legs spread them wide and another tentacle came to horrafie the scared girl. It snaked up at her inner thigh towars her crotch. O gods no "Zell! Help!"

The tentacle that snaked up her thigh had ripped her jeans off like it was just a piece of paper and had enterd her panties.

Christie let out another scream for Zell's help when she felt the head of the tentacle press against her body's opening. She tried to clenche her musles to prevent the penetration but to no avail, she felt the thick fleshy tentacle enter her body inch by inch, quivering the walls of her tight wet opening with every evil trust it made.

Christie had to close her eyes because of the of feeling of torture.

Zell came running trough the bushes when he heard Christie scream, almost tripping over an exposed tree root.

Soon he had enclosed the spot where he left his student.

Bright blue eyes widend when the image of Christie wrapped up and tentacles going in and out of her hit his vision.

Zell felt almost ashamed when he felt a rush of blood going straight to his crotch. But before he could bring himself to grab one of the tentacals who helt Christie in her prisnoring state he was traped in one of them.

One horrorfing tentacle swirld around his waist and draged him from the ground, and soon he was swaying above his student and forced to watch as Christie got fucked. Just for a millisecond the image of himself pumping in and out of his pupil the way that tentacal did filled his mind. And his cock hardend a friction.

One tentacle enterd Zell's demin shorts and ripped it to pieces just as Christie's tight jeans a moment ago.

Lips moaning to Hind when he could feel cold breeze against his exposed hips. Zell's eyes grew hugde as one tentacal sliped into Christie's mouth forcing her to suck it wet.

"Oh fuck Christie" Zell felt his breating become ragged and his cock started to grow even more harder at that sight. Just for one second he even thanked the great Hind that his hands were tide or else Christie would have seen her instructor mastrubate.

He knew in the back of his mind this wasn't wright instead, of watching his student being raped by some green spagethi he should try to burst loose and try to save her. But oh this tension that was invading his body was overwelming... Hell no this was danm wrong he had to save his student not pleasuring himself by watching his student in a state with horror on her face.

Zell started shaking his body harshly, hoping that the tentacales would losen their grip but instead increasing there grip one wrapped itself around Zell's aching erection.

The blond moaned hard and loud as he felt he was jacked off. And than there was no more resistance possible, the sensation of his sensetive crotch being minisstraded in a way Zell needed since yesterday was to much to hold the last bit of self-restrain he had left in him.

The tentacal in Christie's mouth released itself from it's warm imbrease and moved to Zell's tight ass. Then Zell felt something he not dared to ever think he would ever feel.

The slick -coverd in Christie's salvia- head of the tentacle pressed against Zell's ass. Penetrating his puckerd ring of muscle. "Aaaah!.fuck aaah" Zell's eyes flutterd close, this was to much having something so big and hard getting stuffed into him. The tentacal started to move in and out of Zell trusting stread into Zell's a-spot again and again. Harsh shrieks fell from his mouth, he didn't want to but somewhere deep down into his mind he felt pleasure, some need was being fulfilled. It was so big so hard so hot...

Zell's eyes opend and he saw Christie also falling into a pleasure foid. The tentacle between her legs pumped in and out of her, the slick shaft rubbing against her venus hill so it chaft along her clitoris. Christie moaned and huffed in air as her pleasure level mounted. There was tight intensety all over her body. "Ohhh Zell..ohh" hearing his name fall from lust swollen lips made the blond almost come immediatly.

Christie's body was shaking, one of her soft breasts fell out of her tiny top and Zell wanted to take that hard nippel into his mouth suck on it, make the girl scream his name by the pleasure he know he could bring her. With that image coming to his mind and filling his vision it came all to suden.

Zell's orgasm splashed out of him, he gulped in air, lounges suddenly way to constricted, his hot come dripped onto the rod of the tentacle sliding down and onto Christie's leg.

Seeing her instructor come puched Christie also into the razors edge. "Zell!" Christie felt her body explode into one million colours, not even thinking that she was in a forest with her instructor, not even remembering this were tentacles, GOD for a moment she didn't even remember her own name! The only thing she knew was that there was something happening to her body, something wonderful. And that there was Zell moaning with her, for some reason it felt like he was inside of her doing this to her, and it felt so good, amazing.

Then her body relaxed falling into a feeling so warm and fuzzy.

The tentacals brought the two softly down on some soft grass-moss patch, releasing the two. And soundless sneaking away again into the deep dark forest.

They both lay there silently panting and trying to bring there breathing steady.

After a time of resting and regaining there sences Zell stood up with a intensive blush on his face. Helping his student on her feet.

He tried his best not to glance to the exposed parts of her body, but still his eyes did sway over her nice shapeted breast. Christie tried to cover them up with her shredded top, but still some skin was visible. Zell gave her his jacket that was still intact.

Christie gave a thank you smile but still not saying anything,

the shame made a big lump in her stroat, witch made it feel impossible to speak. The blonde youth licked his lips before speaking.

"Ill..I have to report this.." Christie glared at him with a stardeling look.

"No details just the..tentacales..no details" Zell said.

His student nodded and with an arm from Zell around her they left the forest back to the Garden.

-THE END-

He Everyone I updated this one, beause I've read the last part of the same fic. and it sucked.

I updated that one in a hurry, not checking for misstakes and stuff, It was also the fist ever one I've updated ever.

And as we all know if you do stuff for the first time you could screw up. and so I did.

But I made it up as you can see..

If you wread the first one you know what I'am talking about.

read this one and you will agree with me that this one is way better.

Well i'ts still yours to diside so R&R please...

Greetzzz SoulchilD.


End file.
